The present invention relates to ceilings and more specifically to a system for renovating old and stained or soiled ceilings quickly and inexpensively by covering the same with ceiling panels.
The system according to the present invention makes use of the basic structure of a suspended ceiling. Such suspended ceilings usually comprise a grid system of T-bars arranged at right angles and suspended by support wires. The free spaces between the intersecting grid of T-bars are filled with ceiling tiles. These tiles over time become soiled and stained. In order to renovate the ceiling it is necessary to remove the old ceiling tiles and to replace them with new ones, but soiled and discolored T-bars remain visible.
It is an object of the invention to avoid the necessity of replacing the tiles.
According to the present invention the old tiles may be removed or they may remain in place wherein they will provide additional accoustical and/or insulating values. The downwardly facing surfaces of the T-bars running in one and the same direction are fitted with strips of a renovation profile which is provided with tabs adapted to receive ceiling panels. Such panels are well known in the art and may have any desired shape, such as triangular or U-shaped.